furifandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Hand
The Hand (A Mão)' é o quinto chefe encontrado em Furi. É o quinto guardião confrontado por '''''The Stranger, como também foi o responsável pela captura. Seu música tema é What we fight for, composto por Carpenter Brut. Descrição (Em desenvolvimento) História (Em desenvolvimento) Estratégia de Combate The Hand é um dos poucos chefes em que a batalha se baseia em corpo-a-corpo. Apesar de seus golpes serem fáceis de decorar, ele compensa por altos danos e até mesmo defesas. Possui a maior quantidade de vida por estágios que qualquer chefe/guardião encontrado por The Strange. Durante as três primeiras fases, The Hand segura um escudo capaz de refletir os projeteis e absorver os golpes do The Stranger, tornando a estratégia de uso da arma um suicidio - principalmente carregado, causando 5 barras de vida (metade da vida máxima). Enquanto as duas ultimas, a defesa é reduzida, mas a agressividade mais o dano são aumentados. Ao invés de usar projeteis para atacar a distância, The Hand usará sua espada para lançar ondas de soques ou um feixe poderoso. Eventualmente, ocorrerá ''quicktime events ''para superar um ao outro, e para escapar da sequência de socos, caso The Hand derruba The Stranger enquanto perseguia. A estratégia de combate vale para todas as fases: defenda ou esquiva a sequência de ataque, e contra-ataque. Se necessário, ameace The Hand, avançando contra ele. Na dificuldade Furier, os projeteis refletidos se tornam roxos (teleguiados), alguns ataques de onda de soque são multiplas, e a sequência de golpes é mesclado com golpes normais e em área. Não se sabe se é um bug ou não, mas é impossível conseguir a conquista "Ping pong" - Bloquear a mesma bala 3 vezes depois de ela quicar no escudo da The Hand - nessa dificuldade, teoricamente pela bala se converter em roxa. Fase 1: The Hand possui dois ataques a distâncias (em área), um ataque direto, e um que varre quase toda a arena. Deve usar a esquiva para evitar de ser atingido. Nota-se que The Hand se torna vulneravel executando esses ataques, e pode ser atingido com golpe e bala carregada. Durante o duelo, The Hand pode executar três ataques, uma sequência corpo a corpo (ou mesclado com golpe em área), e duas sequências de golpe em área, uma que varre a arena, e outra que ele lança no centro uma onda de soque circular. Nesse momento, The Stranger tem tempo suficiente para carregar o golpe, enquanto se esquiva dos ataques em área. Fase 2: Nessa fase, The Hand inicia executando uma onda circular no centro (e mais quatros em cada canto, na dificuldade Furier), que deve ser evitado. Os ataques anteriores permanecem nessa fase, mas nota-se que quando The Hand se afastará do The Stranger, ele sempre bloqueará os ataques. No duelo, permanece o mesmo, apenas acrescentando mais um ataque na sequência de golpes, que tem um atraso para surpreender The Stranger. Isso permanece nas fases posteriores, mesmo fora do duelo. Fase 3: The Hand já executa um ataque em área, enquanto fica invulneravel (lembrando o modo desespero). Nele, The Hand criará quatros ondas de soques em quatros direções, e começarão a girar no sentido horário (e gera ondas circulares para atrapalhar, na dificuldade Furier). Esse ataque pode ser esquivado sem usar a esquiva, apenas seguindo o mesmo sentido da onda - mas apenas na dificuldade normal. Nota-se que usar a arma e for bloqueado pelo escudo, irá gerá vários orbes blindados na frente. O duelo não muda, e a estratégia é a mesma. Fase 4: The Hand jogará seu escudo para longe, e se torna mais agressivo com sua espada - tanto que ele já avança contra The Stranger durante essa fase. Todos os ataques em distâncias foram substituido por um ataque de feixe poderoso, mas fácil de esquivar (na dificuldade Furier, surge uma onda de soque circular, junto com o feixe). Pelo lado positivo, The Hand não vai poder bloquear balas, ficando assim vulnerável. Durante o duelo, seus golpes se tornam mais rápidos, mas não acrescenta nenhum movimento novo. Fase 5 No inicio nessa fase, The Hand irá atravesar sua espada no centro, e toda arena será reduzida drasticamente pela metade, devido a um campo de energia prejudicial ao The Stranger. Nessa fase, seus ataques não mudam, mas se tornam mais dificeis de esquivar em uma arena pequena, principalmente do feixe. Ao chegar no ultimo duelo - enquanto o campo de energia some - The Hand ficará invulnerável e agressivo, e executará uma longa sequência de golpes. Todos os ataques podem ser defendidos, mas não vão restaurar a vida de The Stranger, então seja cuidados, por o ritmo não é consistente. No final, The Hand irá socar no chão, executando uma onda de soque circular, e ficando vulnerável para aplicar o golpe final. Curiosidades *The Hand e The Edge são os únicos chefes que não lançam projeteis de energia, e ambos as batalhas são baseada em duelos corpo-a-corpo. *Secretamente, The Hand pode ser considerado um chefe final caso deseja ver o final secreto, onde The Stranger aceita a oferta de ouvir a história da The Song, conquistão o troféu "Há bondade em você". The_Hand_Concept_Art.jpg|Arte conceitual e informações sobre The Hand The_Hand_Concept_Art_Colored.jpg|Arte conceitual finalizada da The Hand Categoria:Guardiões Categoria:Chefes